


Aos Poucos Congelando

by Francis_Tristan



Category: Original Work
Genre: unburden
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_Tristan/pseuds/Francis_Tristan
Summary: "Seu sorriso ainda irá voltar a me aquecer por dentro."





	Aos Poucos Congelando

Bem digamos que tudo o que eles querem é te atormentar e talvez eles tenham conseguido fazer isso. Mas um dia você estará livre de todos aqueles que lhe fizeram um mau que não da pra apagar. 

O seu sorriso foi embora junto da última lágrima derramada, seu coração se tornou tão frio que nem mesmo consigo o reconhecer, você se tornou tão solitária antes mesmo de todos irem embora. Você era como o sol na minha vida, me iluminava, me aquecia, me fazia feliz.

Oh querida por que se deixou levar pelo o que lhe fazia mau? O meu amor não era o suficiente? Todos os meu carinhos não era o suficiente? Todos os meus "Eu te amo" não era o suficiente?

Agora eu percebi o quão inútil tudo aquilo foi, você dizia " nunca vou me tornar uma pessoa que despreza os sentimentos dos outros" ledo engano minha princesa Elsa " A mais gelada de todos os reinos." É como todos te chama.

Ainda tenho esperanças de que um dia você mude, mas não esperarei sofrendo enquanto você deixa de se importar com seus próprios sentimentos. Eu sei que eles ainda estão ai pedindo pra sair... 

Seu sorriso ainda irá voltar a me aquecer por dentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem isso é apenas algo que eu estava afim de postar aqui, mesmo sabendo que ninguém irá ler tão cedo. Ainda sim espero que gostem.


End file.
